


Let it Snow

by atamascolily



Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Camaraderie, Firouz is good at knitting things, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Snow, matching hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily
Summary: On board theNomad, the crew encounters snow. Doubar isn't pleased, but Sinbad and Firouz each have their own suggestions to keep the first mate happy.





	Let it Snow

"What wizardry is this?" Doubar exclaimed, spreading his hands wide as the fat white flakes fell from the sky onto his outstretched hands. The _Nomad_ rocked on the choppy sea, the water reflecting the dull gray of the sky so all color drained from the world. 

"You've never seen snow before have you, Doubar?" Maeve chuckled. She adjusted her brown cloak over her shoulders with one hand while holding the hawk Dermott on her gloved fist. Her hair flamed copper-red in the light, the one vivid exception to the drabness imposed by the weather. Sinbad wasn't quite sure how that worked, but it drew his eye and he had to force himself to stop staring. He wasn't sure which would be worse: her caustic commentary if she guessed at the source of his fascination, or the chuckles of his other (entirely male) crew mates, who made wagers about when the two would end up in bed together when they thought he couldn't hear. 

"It's actually an atmospheric phenomenon," Firouz interjected. He was examining the snowflakes that fell onto a piece of dark black cloth with a large hand lens. Rongar was watching over his shoulder with interest. "Like rain, except that cooler temperatures force the droplets to form ice crystals and freeze in complex patterns. They say no two are alike, which is a gross exaggeration, but there _is_ quite a bit of variation involved." 

Beside him, Rongar nodded in agreement. With the weather turning cold, he'd reluctantly agreed to extra clothing, including a grey cloak, thick leather gloves, and a wool cap Firouz had cleverly woven out of some extra cargo in the holds in relatively short order. The cap had a bobble - Sinbad wasn't sure if that was necessary to the hat's design or Firouz had thrown it in for aesthetics, but it wobbled when Rongar nodded. If the weather got any worse, Doubar was probably going to get one too, and Sinbad already predicted Doubar wasn't going to like it. He'd wear it but only out of necessity. It _was_ pretty cold out. 

As usual, Doubar wasn't interested in a lecture from the ship's resident scientist when he had something to complain about. "Well, it isn't natural. Not here, anyway," Doubar groused. "We rode into this storm so suddenly. I've never seen anything like it! And it's so cold, too! Sinbad, what do you think?" 

"I've seen it before," Sinbad said mildly from his position on the tiller, before Firouz could interject. "It's common further north in the winter. The whole landscape is covered with it. It's the right time of a year and we're far north enough that it's not impossible for a snowfall." 

"I don't feel any sign of magic, evil or otherwise," Maeve agreed. 

"Well, natural or not, I don't have to to like it. Sinbad! When can we turn south and set sail for warmer climates?" 

Sinbad chuckled. "We just have to get to port, drop off the cargo and go home. We can be on our way home tomorrow, if that's how you want it. But don't tell me, you'd pass over hot spiced wine in the tavern first?" 

Doubar laughed, his good cheer restored, and slapped his younger brother companionably on the back. "I can never say no to a good glass of mulled wine. Perhaps there's some virtue in this weather after all?" 

Firouz pulled something gray and round out of the bag beside the hand lens. "Rongar's hat turned out so well, I made some for everyone. So everyone will know we're part of the crew." He tossed one each to Sinbad and Doubar - Sinbad caught his easily with one hand without changing his stance on the tiller; Doubar looked as though he'd been tossed a baby crocodile instead. Firouz handed one to Maeve, who accepted it with a bemused shrug. He jammed the last one on his own head in solidarity, though he was the only one besides Sinbad who didn't seem to notice the cold. Probably he was too distracted by the designs of snowflakes to give any thought to his own personal comfort, Sinbad thought. 

"I think people generally figure out we're together," Sinbad said to Firouz. "Once the punches start flying, anyway." Between Sinbad's quick tongue and rough past and Doubar's strength and temperament, it was a rare shore leave that didn't involve some kind of brawl. Rongar usually joined in for the fun of it; Maeve would occasionally intervene - especially if some drunkard tried to assault her - but Firouz usually stayed out of it. "You sure you want to make yourself a target like this?" 

Firouz shrugged. "I could have made them in bright colors. Like how bees are black and yellow as a warning to stay away. We'll have to pick up some dyed yarn, though, if you want something like that. I can use human urine as a mordant, but we don't really have anything in the way of dye--" 

"That's okay, Firouz," Sinbad cut him off. "This is fine. This is more than fine." He put the hat on his head, wondering if he looked as ridiculous as he felt. He could feel the bobble wobbling and shifting as he moved his head back and forth. 

Rongar grinned at him and nodded, clearly happy to have someone else on the crew with the same headgear.

Maeve had a horned Viking hat lined with leopard-skin - a souvenir of her kidnapping by wayward Norseman a year ago - that she wore on occasion when she wanted to particularly embarrass Sinbad. Given her execrable tastes in headgear, it wasn't surprising she had no particular reaction to Firouz's gift, except to flip it onto her own head with a graceful toss. "Thank you, Firouz!" 

Suddenly the distracting glint of her hair was hidden. Suddenly, it was a lot easier for Sinbad to concentrate on what he was doing. To his surprise, he found he missed it. 

"Well, all right," Doubar said, giving in to the inevitable and following suit with his own hat. "If you insist. We are a team after all. And if anyone laughs at us in port -" 

"- they'll have your fists to answer to," Sinbad agreed. 

Doubar cracked his knuckles. "Well then. I'm almost looking forward to this! As long as we get there before my beard freezes!"

"Well, if the wind stays with us, we'll be there in a few hours," Sinbad said. "And if it's not - we'll have an adventure. Complete with our matching headgear. Either way, snowfall or no snowfall, I think we'll be just fine."


End file.
